


Isikhathi esithe xaxa nawe

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Isikhathi esithe xaxa nawe

Ukumangala kukaJaime, kwakusathatha izinsuku ezimbalwa ukuba amabutho endlovukazi entsha afinyelele emasangweni e-Red Gcina. Zimbalwa kuphela izinceku ezaziphikelele ekutheni zingahlali, zithembekile kuye kepha ukuthi zichithe lonke impilo yazo lapho futhi zikholelwa ukuthi ukukhonza u-Aerys kuzobasindisa kunoma iyiphi impindiselo. Umnumzane ugcine esesikhundleni sakhe, ngemuva kokuqinisekisa ukuthi usebenzela iRed Gcina, kungakhathalekile ukuthi ngubani ophethe.

Kwakungekho masango okudiliza, izindonga ezazizoshiswa, futhi kwakungekho nokuvinjezelwa. Inqaba yathola amabhanela abomvu-mnyama ngokuba neminyango ivulekile.

UJaime akazange azizwe esaba noma azisole lapho ekugcineni ezwa inyawo zisondela kubo. Wabheka uBrienne ukuthi kungenzeka kube yini okokugcina kanti ukunyakaza kwamabele akhe amancanyana akhuphuka futhi kucwila ngaphansi kwesembozo kwamnika isibindi. Amadoda la bekufanele ukuba abe amabanga ambalwa lapho izindebe ezithambile, ezinamandla ze-wench zimkhumbuza ngento yokugcina abeyilindile.

Ubenesikhathi sokuxubha izindebe ngokuqabula kobuntwana futhi ehlebe uthando lokugcina kuwe ngaphambi kokuba umnyango uvuleke bese kungenwa onogada abanengxenye eyishumi nambili befake izikhali ngesandla.

UJaime wasukuma wabhekana nabo, hhayi ngenkemba, kodwa ngokubukeka okuphakeme kakhulu angabiza. Emzameni wokugcina wokuzama ukusindisa isidumbu sikaBrienne ongaphili, wakhala ngokuthi le ntombazane kwakuyithunjwa lakhe, ukuthi wayelimele futhi edinga ukunakekelwa.

Uzivumele ukuthi aboshwe futhi athuke futhi waba nesikhathi sokunika uBrienne ukubukeka kokugcina njengoba bemhudula bebheke ezitokisini. Wamamatheka kabuhlungu njengoba imisebe yokugcina yelanga lasemini ikhanyisa ubuso bakhe obukhulu, okwenza umbono wokuthi yena, kancane, wavula amehlo akhe.


End file.
